Facebook
by creppylover
Summary: no se... SOLO LEAN XDDDDDDDD no se como explicar esto pero los chicos usa Facebook


**Un fic sin sentido sobre Facebook XP si en Grojband tienen "Twitter" puede tener Face. No como Slederman que no tiene Face ...JAJAJAJ XD ENTIEDEN,FACE,PORQUE NO TIEE CRA A AJAJAJJAJAJA okno mal chiste o.o ETREN Y DISFRUTEN. P.D:AQUI TIENEN 16 OH 17 AÑOS :P expecto Chris que tiee uos 24 o 22 y tmb de Marko y Karlo que tiee unos 11 años**

* * *

Facebook

Corey estaba sentado en el comedor de su casa, frente al computador, pasando las fotos que se había tomado en el día. Y qué mejor idea que subirlas a Facebook. Laney iba a asesinarlo, pero no importaba, las fotos eran hermosas, las subiría a Facebook sí o sí. Eran un total de 156 fotos. Todas de él y Laney. Durante el día habían salido al parque y a él se le había ocurrido llevar su cámara. Al principio le costó hacer que Laney se soltara, por que a ella no le gustaba sacarse fotos. Decía que salía mal en todas, pero Corey no lo entendía, por que para él, Laney era la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo en todas las fotos que se habían sacado.

Listo. Las subió. Encontró una especial, la más bonita, y decidió ponerla de perfil. Aun más que eso, incluso, aun que estaba poco inspirado, escribió una dedicatoria al pie de página. Y la publicó. Vio las personas que estaban conectadas. Había varios de los chicos y Laney, en su habitación, también… estaba ansioso por ver lo que le decía. La foto era así:

Salían él, sentado en el césped, mirando hacia arriba, y Laney estaba sentada en una banca, mirando hacia abajo, con sus ojos paralelos a los de Corey y los dos tenían esa estúpida sonrisa de enamorados, y sus rostros a escasos centímetros… mirando con más detalles, Corey salía con esos dientes blancos y perfectos de comercial, curvados en esa cautivante sonrisa… y sus ojos, tenían una expresión nunca antes vista. Sus ojos azules mostraban una felicidad y una paz que jamás nadie había presenciado, sus ojos emanaban… amor. Y la miraba a ella. Esa hermosa y celestial mirada llena de amor, iba dirigida hacia Laney, que correspondía sin ser menos con una mirada igualmente melosa. La dedicatoria de más abajo decía:

_LANIXITAXXH xD:_

_Lindaa sabes que te amo con todo mi _

_No tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero _

_Siempre que estoy contigo es el mejor momento de mi vida_

_No podría estar con nadie más que tú_

_Por que en este mundo no existe otra chica_

_De cabello y ojos asombrosos_

_Con un temperamento explosivo_

_Y que sea más chistosa al comer una simple hamburguesa xD jajajajajajajaja_

_Por todo eso y mucho mas, te amo._

_Y por eso pongo esta foto de perfil_

_Por que esta foto significa mucho para mí_

_Y por que quiero que todo el mundo_

_Sepa lo mucho que te amo._

_Las palabras no son suficientes._

_Te amo, te amo y te amooo! _

2 DÍAS DESPUÉS…

_A Corey Riffin, Mack Wester, Fionna Wester, Kin Kujiria y otras 23 personas más les gusta esto._

_Ver los 144 comentarios_

**Laney Penn:**

Tenías que arruinarlo todo mencionando lo de la hamburguesa, cierto? ¬¬

_A 1 persona le gusta esto (Clare West)_

**Corey Riffin:**

Tenías que comentar y fijarte unicamente en esa parte, cierto? ¬¬

**Laney Penn:**

Tontoo no me fije solo en esa parte, para que sepas, la leí toda

**Corey Riffin:**

Entonces coméntala ¬¬

**Laney Penn:**

Aaahhh,que quieres que diga?… Core, sabes que no soy nada buena en estas cosas :S además, estas en la misma casa que yo

**Corey Riffin:**

Pues entonces ven y dime que piensas

**Laney Penn:**

Me da vergüenza :$

_A 1 persona le gusta esto (Corey Riffin)_

**Corey Riffin:**

Entonces yo ire contigo

**Laney Penn:**

Nooooo! :$

**Chris Sill :**

Alguien tendra xxxx esta noche…

_A 12 personas les gusta esto_

**Corey Riffin:**

Obvioo no creas que lo hice para no recibir nada a cambio xDDD

**Chris Sill:**

Dale duro tigre

_A 15 personas les gusta esto_

**Corey Riffin:**

por supuesto

_a 15 personas les gusta esto_

**Laney Penn:**

CHRISTOPHER SILL , ERES UN IDIOTA

_A 7 personas les gusta esto_

**Roxane/Roxy Penn:**

Estoy de acuerdo

**Chris Sill:**

Pq? Sabes que es la verdad jejeje

**Laney Penn:**

PARA QUE LO SEPAS NO TENDREMOS XXXX ESTA NOCHE

**Chris Sill:**

Dime eso mañana en la mañana jejejeje

_A 5 personas les gusta esto_

**Laney Penn:**

:C

**Chris Sill:**

xDDDD

**Kimberly/Kim Kagami:**

Como Laney no te lo dijo, yo te lo digo,

COREY ERES UN TIERNOO! (L) Laney, si fuera mi novio…

**Chris Sill:**

…a sacudir la cama xD JAJAJAJAJA

**Maddie Iruegas Riffin:**

Quieres dejar de arruinar fotos tan hermosas como esta con tus comentarios sexuales? ¬¬

**Chris Sill:**

DIME QUE NO ESTABAS PENSANDO EN ESO ¬¬

**Maddie Iruegas Riffin:**

Jajajajajajaja no

**Kon Kujiria:**

Nadie te cree Mad jajajaja xD

**Roy Parker:**

Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos, los felicito

_A 4 personas les gusta esto_

**Mack Wester:**

Al igual que Mi Royi-pu,estoy muy feliz de que nuestros queridos amigos por fin hayan encontrado el verdadero amor

_A 14 personas les gusta esto_

**Chris Sill:**

A Roy solo le alegra por que ahora no es el único que tiene pareja en "nuestra fraternidad" y ya no es el único al que podemos molestar

**Roy Parker:**

Claro que no, idiota,además tu tienes 17 y nosotros apenas 13!

**Chris Sill:**

Yyyy?

**Roy Parker:**

No se... Sólo quería aclararte de que eres más viejo que nosotros

**Chris Sill:**

.|. Vete a la mierda Roy

**Roy Parker:**

Me puedes acompañar? No quiero ir solito

_A 2 personas les gusta esto:Maddie Iruegas Riffin y Corey Riffin._

**Chris Sill:**

Tas pendejo Roy XDDD

**"papi Carl":**

FRATERNIDAD? ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE SE TE OCURRIÓ? OH VIEJO XDDDDD

**Clare Jessica West:**

"Papi Carl"? es en serio? No se si es peor lo de la fraternidad o lo de papi Carl ¬¬

_A 17 personas les gusta esto_

**Kon Kujirira:**

Voto por papi Carl xD

**Carl Jeremías West"papi Carl":**

Viejoo se supone que me apoyes!

**Kon Kujira:**

Lo siento pero en este caso no podria apoyarte xDD Laney y Core, los felicito, sabía que había algo entre ustedes dos

**Kin Kujiria:**

Eso no es cierto hermano,yo era el  
Que sabía esto desde el principio,desde que la banda se creo, de volon se veía que Laney estaba súper enamorada de Corey,tu pensabas que ella era un chico,hasta después de la graduación de segundo año.

**Laney Penn:**

Gracias Kin ¬¬#

**Lenny/Larry Sill:**

Me alegro de que por fin sean novios, sabes algo Lanes? Todos siempre supimos que te gustaba Corey aun que siempre lo negaras jajajajaja xD

_A 16 personas les gusta esto_

**Laney Penn:**

Al igual que tu con Carrie

_(a 2 personas le gusta esto:Caroline /Carrie Beff y a Bernadette/Mina Beff)_

**Lenny/Larry Sill:**

Tu cállate ò.ó

**Laney Penn:**

XD

**Corey Riffin:**

Aun que siempre lo niegue, esta loca por mi, desde la primera vez que me vio

**Laney Penn:**

Quee? Por favor, no estoy loca por ti

**Corey Riffin:**

JAJAJAJAJA CADA VEZ QUE DIGAS ESO, RECUERDA LO QUE HICIMOS ANOCHE. XDD… JEJEJE

**Chris Sill:**

AJAAA! ASÍ QUE PAPI CHRIS TENÍA RAZÓN JAJAJAJAJAJA LO SABÍA!

**Carl"papi Carl" Jeremías Wester:**

Viejo no robes mi nombre :(

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Ya lo hicee :P

**Laney Penn:**

NO HICIMOS NADA ANOCHE, COREY JARON MÓNICA ABADER RIFFIN, DI QUE ES MENTIRA, AHORAA!

**Corey Riffin:**

No era eso lo que gritabas anochee jajajajajaja ¬w¬

_A 13 personas les gusta esto_

**Laney Penn:**

QUE GRITE QUEE?

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Uuuiiii, tendre que ir por palomitas de maíz jajaja

_A 1 persona le gusta esto (Fionna Wester)_

**Fionna Wester:**

Te apoyo, Chris xD

**Caroline/Carrie Beff:**

Laney en verdad lo hicieron? :S exijo que me cuentes TODO AHORA

**Laney Penn:**

NO HICIMOS NADA! /

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Eso no fue lo que gritaste anochee jajajaja

_A 1 persona le gusta esto (Corey Riffin)_

**Laney Penn:**

TU NI SIQUIERA ESTUVISTE ANOCHE COMO PUEDES SABER LO QUE GRITE ?

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Pero Laniyta, yo estuve allí, lo recuerdas? Hicimos un trio jejeje

**Mack Wester:**

Que es un trio?

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Ahh… pregúntale a Roy jajaja

**Roy Parker:**

HEY! IDIOTAAA

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Si quieres puedo ir a su casa, y con mucho gusto entre los dos podemos MOSTRARLE lo que es un trio a Mack, no tengo ningún problema en ayudar, que dices Roy? xD

**Roy Parker:**

Digo, que si tocas a mi novia, eres hombre muerto

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Uuuiii que miedo, estoy temblando

**Mack Wester:**

Querido amigo, estaría encantada de que me enseñaras que es un trio, por que Roy no quiere decírmelo

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

JAJAJA CON GUSTO PRECIOSA…

**Roy Parker:**

NO TE ATREVAS, SILL

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Y si ella me busca que quieres que haga?

**Roy Parker:**

No te buscara por que por TU CULPA yo tendre que explicárselo… ahora hablando en serio, de verdad lo hicieron? Y CON CHRIS?

**Laney Penn:**

NOOOOo!NOOOOOO! NOOOO HICIMOS NADAAAAAAA! ES MENTIRAAAAA

JAMÁS HARÍA UN TRIO CON CHRIS!

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Demasiado tarde… JAJAJAJAJA XDDDD

_A 1 persona le gusta esto (Corey Riffin)_

**Corey Riffin:**

XDDDDD

**Laney Penn:**

HOMBRES! ¬¬

_A 15 personas les gusta esto_

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Aaayy a todas las chicas les gusta tu comentario

**Laney Penn:**

Por que es verdad :(

**Caroline/Carrie Beff:**

Bueno… dejando a un lado si tuvieron o no relaciones anoche, creo que es maravilloso que Riffin al fin haya encontrado a alguien con quien quiera estar y con quien haya durado mas de un mes xD algo me dice que estaban destinados a estar juntos

PD: lo nuestro no habría funcionado ;)

_A 4 personas les gusta esto_

**Corey Riffin:**

Gracias Carrie, lo sé jajaja ;)

**Jinx Mclayer:**

Yo también me alegro de que por fin tengas novia Corey ¬¬ tanto coqueteo con todas las chicas… ya me estaba pareciendo que serías un mujeriego de por vida xD

**Laney Penn:**

Y LO SIGUE SIENDO ¬¬

**Jinx Mclayer:**

En serioo? Bueno… hay gente que no cambia xD pues entonces me alegro de que hayas encontrado a una chica que te aguante jajajajajajajaja

**Corey Riffin:**

Gracias Jinx¬¬

**Jinx Mclayer:**

Es la verdad! Sabes? Ahora estoy con Connor jajajaja

**Corey Riffin:**

Ah en serio… felicitaciones a los dos.

**Jinx Mclayer:**

AJAJAJAJA VAMOS COREY! SABES QUE LO NUESTRO TAMPOCO HABRÍA FUNCIONADO XDDD

**Corey Riffin:**

Sí, tienes razón xD

**Laney Penn:**

CON CUANTAS CHICAS SALISTE, COREY?

**Corey Riffin:**

Aaahhh… no con tantas xD

_A 5 personas les gusta esto_

**Laney Penn:**

MAS TE VALE ¬¬

**Bernadette/Mina Beff:**

Esta foto es preciosa me encantó, los dos salen muy bien también me alegro de que por fin estén saliendo

**Sally Johnson:**

Enhorabuena, Corey

_A 1 persona le gusta esto (Corey Riffin)_

**Angela Riffin:**

Vaya Corey,jamás pensé que pudieras escribir cosas tan tiernas como esa, esa chica es muy afortunada, me cuidas a mi sobrino, Laney

**Laney Penn:**

Lo haré

**Huson Trigon Abader:**

Así que por fin maduraste, Hijo, ya era hora…

_A 3 personas les gusta esto_

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill::**

Corey? Madurar? AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA SÍ CLAROO

**Corey Riffin:**

¬¬ por lo menos soy mas maduro que TÚ

**Fionna West:**  
eso es cierto ^^

**Kon Kujiria:**

Totalmente de acuerdo

**Clare Jessica West:**

Me robaron las palabras de la boca ¬¬

**Kim Kagami:**

Sí, creo que Corey tiene razón

**Carlos Penn:**

Cierto!

**Marco Penn:**

Sí, Chris es MUUUY inmaduro

**Carlos Penn:**

Sí, MUUUY inmaduro

**Mackezine/Mack West:**

Apuesto a que Corey es más maduro que Carl y Chris Combinados

**Roger/Roy Parker:**

No podría estar más de acuerdo con ustedes

**Laney Penn:**

No estaría tan segura si fuera tú… ¬¬

**Caroline/Carrie Beff:**

Lo mismo digo Laney

**Corey Riffin:**

En tu cara Chris;)

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

TUU CALLATE ROY!

**Roge/Roy Parker :**

POR QUE YOOOOO!?,NO FUI EL UNICO QUE APOYO A COREY

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Por que no me dejaste hacer un trio con tu novia :(

**Roger/Roy Parker:**

NI MUERTO, CHRIS

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Ya lo veremos, Rubio de Bote que usa Nutrisse barato ¬¬

**Kon Kujiria:**

XD Buena esa viejo

**Kin Kujiria:**

XDD SI

**Roger/Roy Parker:**

QUE SOY RUBIO NATURAL IMBÉCIL

**Madeline/Maddie Iruegas Riffin:**

Eso nadie te lo cree Roy ¬¬

**Carl "papi Carl" Jeremías Wester**

En serio viejo, devuélveme mi nombre :C

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

NNNOOOO :P

**Corey Riffin:**

No sé si se dan cuenta de que esta foto era especial e incluso le hice una dedicatoria a mi novia y ustedes la están arruinando con sus comentarios, SABIAN QUE EXISTE EL CHAT DE FACEBOOK?

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Tú también comentaste asi que mejor no digas nada ¬¬

**Corey Riffin:**

Yo no fui quien empezó a bombardear la foto con comentarios sexuales, idiota ¬¬

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Solo por que te molesta, comentaré xD

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Hola

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Uhhhh que me dejan en visto xD

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Coooooreeeeeeey

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

No me ignoreeeeeeeeees

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Cielitoooooooo xD

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Holaaaaaaaa

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Giagiyhdsagaubteuugbhdsafg

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

GHSGJSKHGUYSDHGYUGHJG

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

++hjhuiaeDGDGDGDFY

**Corey Riffin:**

QUIERES DEJAR DE COMENTAR? ME ESTAS LLENANDO DE NOTIFICACIONES IMBECIL XDD

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

HJGSSDHJHGHJGHJGHJZGKSJKFGHFG

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

%$#%$&17ghjfdkGDSGDSGDSG

**Laney Penn:**

DETENTEEEEE! TODO ESTE RATO HE PENSADO QUE TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE Y CUANDO VOY A VER, SON COMENTARIOS TUYOS, IMBECIL

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Que mas importante que MIS comentarios? :S

**Laney Penn:**

AAAHHH! Solo deja de comentar, quieres?

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

No quiero xD

**Corey Riffin:**

Crhis, voy a denunciarte

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Si claro MÓNICA…

**Corey Riffin:**

Es en serio ¬¬*

**Laney Penn:**

Si él no lo hace, yo lo haré

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Si claroooo ajajajaja

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Hooolaaaaaa

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

GFDSGDSGDSYHHJTDK

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

TDUKUJRTHRSJSJYKYTK

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

VIEJOOO DE VERDAD ME DENUNCIARON

**Corey Riffin:**

En serioo? Yo no lo dije de verdad, no te denuncie

**Chris "papi Chris Sill" **

entonces fue Laney :(

**Laney Penn:**

Me habría encantado, pero yo NO lo hice…

**Chris "papi Chris" Sill:**

Entonces quien fue? Están amenazando con cerrar mi Facebook

**Carl "papi Carl" Jeremías West:**

ESO TE PASA POR ROBAR MI NOMBRE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

FIN

* * *

FIN?

**Samy Johnson:**

Esperen todos un segundo! O-O

**Clare Jessica West:**

Que?

**Samy Johnson:**

Ademas de Jaron,Corey tmb se llama Mónica? ō.o

**Corey Riffin:**

¬¬*

**FIN ^^**

* * *

** decir qe esta hsitoria perteece a STAR-ZAPPHIRE.**

**y arege otras cosas y quite. ES historia de los TEE TITANS,yo lo reescribi pero con los persoajes de GrojBand y los mios.**

**ENTRTENER este fic es para eretenerlos :3.**

**EL OMBRE COMPLETO REAL DE COREY EN LA SERIE ES COREY JARON RIFFIN.**

**O SE SABE NADA DE SUS PADRES PERO YO CREO QUE ES UN MITAD DEMONIO Y ANEGL**

**HUSON ABADER ES EL DE HORA DE AVENTURA COMO EL PAPA DE MARCELINE. TRIGON EL PAPA DE RAVEN DE LOS TEEN TITANS. LOS UNI A LOS DOS FORMADO HUSON TRIGON ABADER. LA FORMA REAL DE SU PAPA ES EL DE TRIGON Y CUADO SE TRANSOFRMA PARA ACERSE PASAR POR UN PAPA NORMAL COMO EL DE HUSON.**

**SAQUE EL OMBRE TERCERO DE COREY"MONICA" DE AUSTIN DE AUSTIN Y ALLIE XDD. aUSTIN MONICA MOON. DEBEN DE ADMITIR QUE SI SE PARECEN UN POCOC COREY Y AUSTIN**


End file.
